


99 days to Acceptance

by Leeef



Series: 99 [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/pseuds/Leeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a Gentle Queen to do when she is forced to live the worst day of her life over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 days to Acceptance

The first is ice in her veins and cracks in her heart. Another piece breaking off and crumbling to dust with each lifeless face she is forced to claim. Until there is nothing left but a gaping hole in her chest. The ice seeping out to cover her, numbing everything until she walked through a thick endless fog.  
  
The second was panic and running. Struggling to remember things she had only learned through fog and ice. Getting there too late to save them. Watching it burn and knowing they were in there. Dying... Knowing she could not save them this time and praying it was the last. Sinking to her knees and wailing like a banshee until her voice gave out.  
  
Third was determination. Finding them before the train. Begging, screaming, pleading to no avail. Watching them walk away from her to their deaths, thinking her a mad crazy thing. Contemplating following them into oblivion.  
  
Fourth was rage. Not being able to stop the train. Screaming at the world for making her relive this day over and over as if once was not enough. Was she being punished for not letting his name slip past her lips, no matter how much he was in her heart.  
  
Fifth was despair. Staying in bed the whole time in a sobbing misery. Mourning those that yet lived for a few more hours as if they were already gone.  
  
Sixth was refusal. She would not back down and just let it happen. She would fight for those she loved. She would fight to keep them alive no matter what.  
  
As days bled together and she stopped counting she continued to fail. No matter what she did or didn't do. No matter how hard she tried or ignored it. By each days end they were all still gone. Even when she saved them from the train they found other ways to die.  
  
The 99th was acceptance. Staring down at their slack faces she knew. The day repeating was not for her to save them. It was for her to accept that they were leaving her. She would be all alone and have to continue without them.  
  
On the 100th she said goodbye. Mended bridges and clutched them tight when it was time to go. They said goodbye expecting to see her again on the morrow. But she knew differently. It would be much longer than that, possibly forever until they met again. Tears in her eyes as she clutched her empty arms around herself. Sending them off to die.  
  
The 101st was a new day. They were gone forever and part of her was grateful to finally move on. Yet another part was sad, for she would not see their faces alive again. Now she could live on with the knowledge that all was forgiven. She would live on with sadness in her heart but also at peace, with no regrets for how they had parted. For in a small way love had prevailed even in the face of great tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated. <3 I'd love the feedback! Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as [Leeef](http://leeef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
